Trwające fikcje
Sprawdź też: *Poleć swoją fikcję Serie wspólne *Horror w Klimacie Totalnej Porażki - Zgłaszajcie swoje postacie! *Frajerzy Totalnej Porażki - głosuj na największego frajera Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Fikcje Mocny46 Cykl I *Totalna Porażka: w Lesie - Zakończona *Totalna Porażka: Fani vs Faworyci Cykl II *Totalna Porażka: Wyspa Atakuje *??? Serie Rafcio 492 Cykl 1 *'Totalna Porażka: Nowa Wyspa' - Odcinek 5 już jest!!! *Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w ZOO Cykl 2 *Totalna Porażka na Bezludnej Wyspie Poza cyklem *'Dziwactwa Totalnej Porażki' - Odcinek 2 już jest!!! *Totalna Porażka w Igrzyskach Śmierci Serie autorstwa LadyAnn176 *Totalna Porażka w Podróży 'Serie Lukaninho' Cykl I *Totalna Porażka: Klimat Parku Jurajskiego - 5 Odcinek JUŻ JEST! Kto odpadł? Kto wygrał? Dla ciekawskich zapraszam do czytania ;3! *'Sezon 2:' *'Sezon 3:' *'Sezon 4:' Cykl II: *Totalna Porażka w Trasie: Spotkaj Gwiazde! - premiera 1 września 2012! Po za Cyklem: *Sportowcy Totalnej Porażki -''' Zakończona!' Serie autorstwa Dominika60211 'Żywioł Totalnej Porażki' Czy ktoś czyta Żywioł Totalnej Porażki? Tak Nie Serie *'Totalnie Porażkowa Nowość: Samolot - odcinek 1 jest!' Serie Autorstwa SuperC17 *Totalna Porażka: Kosmiczna Przygoda-' Zawieszona na czas nieokreślony ( Brak pomysłów na zadania)' *Totalna Porażka: Opuszczone Miasto - '''Po zakonczeniu TPKP. Lista uczestnikow oficjalna.' *Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki Serie autorstwa Vamelii *Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wawanakwy! - Zakończona *Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda! - Odcinek 8 !!! Kto jest w posiadaniu Krowiego Totemika, a kto musiał wrócić do domu? Poza cyklem *Piekielna Kuchnia Chef'a Hatchet'a - Chwilowo zawieszona. ' Serie autorstwa Milek 99 Cykl I *Samolot Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Akademia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Samolot Totalnej Porażki: Zemsta Samolotu -''' zakończona. *Wrota Czasu Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. Cykl II *Totalna Porażka: Wyzwania w Egipcie - premiera we sierpniu/wrześniu 2012 * Cykl Eurowizyjny *Totalna Porażka na Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji 2012 -''' 'zakończona. *Totalna Porażka na Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji 2013 - premiera po 18/05/2013. Cykl "Pelagia i Wiesiek" *Poznaj świat z Pelagią i Wieśkiem! - po TP:WE. *Szkoła Przetrwania Pelagii i Wieśka - kontynuacja PSZPIW. We współpracy z Forever NTM *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki prawdopodobnie po zakończeniu SvL. Serie autorstwa MMichael'a Cykl: *The Adventures of the World -' '''Półfinał w cieniu mumii.. Bierz mumie i jedź! *I Like Movies - Planowana po TAW'ie Poza Cyklem: *Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2012 w Rio de Janeiro - Pierwsze medale rozdane..Click! *Totalna Porażka: Szkoła Frajerstwa - bardzo krótka fikcja pomiędzy TAW a ILM. Serie autorstwa ForeverNTM'a Seria Pierwsza: *I Love Money - zakończona *In The Sea - zakończona *The Shoping Time - zakończona *My Small Restaurant - zakończona *Around The World - zakończona *Stars vs. Losers - '''Głosowanie, kto ma powrócić do programu!!! Koniec drużyn i Baraku Łamag, a kto odpadł? Seria Druga: *Island of Destiny - Walka braci na zakończenie najkrwawszego dnia, a kto jeszcze żyje?! Poza serią: *Ameryka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie - wkrótce *Total Drama Island's Next Top Model - Dramatyczne odejście po kłótni w domu modelek, a kto odpadł? 'Z użytkownikiem Jachoo' *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo - zakończona 'Z użytkownikiem Justtin' *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki - wkrótce wznowienie pracy nad serią 'Z użytkownikiem Milek 99' *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - prawdopodobnie po TDINTM. Fikcje Yuiko-chan *Wirtualny świat totalnej porażki -DRUGI ODCiNEK JUŻ JEST '''''Serie autorstwa Justtina: ''W cyklu *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - zakończona *Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Nowy odcinek planowany jest na 1 września 2012 roku. *Seriale Totalnej Porażki - premiera w 12.2012 roku *Teatr Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu *Sztuka Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powtórka z rozrywki - planowana Poza cyklem: *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia - '''Kuchnia włoska w wykonaniu starego gościa z Totalnej Porażki? To na pewno musiało być cięzkie! To było zaskoczenie, a kto odpadł?' *Moda Totalnej Porażki - Planowane przywrócenie serii. Serie autorstwa Mistera456123 Pierwszy cykl: *Totalna Porażka: Radioaktywna Wyspa - premiera - 10 maj 2012 roku, zakończenie - 22 czerwca 2012 roku zakończona *Plan Totalnej Porażki Po Raz Drugi - premiera - TBA, zakończenie - TBA Drugi cykl: *'Our Wonderful World' - premiera - 22 czerwiec 2012 roku, zakończenie - TBA - ''Odcinek 2 Serie Autorstwa SpectraVonVon123 *Zemsta Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Seria zawieszona! *Nowa Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Seria zawieszona! *Uczelnia Totalnej Porażki - Seria Aktywna! We spółpracy z MMichaelem *Totalnie Dramatyczne Podróże - Seria zawieszona Serie autorstwa Rakso100000 * Totalna Porażka - zakończona *Totalna Porażka 2 - zakończona *Totalna Porażka 3 - zakończona *Totalna Porażka pod Wodą Czy ktoś czyta Totalną Porażke? Tak Nie Serie autorstwa Volta:D Aktualnie *Totalnie Muzyczna Totalna Porażka - ''Aktualna' Zakończone BRAK Serie autorstwa Aikkoxd W cyklu Totalnej Porażki *Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Drugo odcinek za nami , Kto wyleciał jako pierwszy ? *Zwycięzcy Totalnej Porażki - Premiera po Grecji W cyklu Przetwaj lub zgiń *Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Zakończona *Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Siógmy odcinek , co takiego spotkało w zyciu Elvirę ? Cykl Nowych *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi Na Wyspie - Piąty odcinek za nami , jak poszło na wyścigach wodnych i co spotkali na wyspie ? Współpraca *The F Factor - ( We współpracy z ) Chwilowo zawieszona Serie autorstwa Wwwojtka17 *Sezony 1-4 (nie będzie) *Zemsta Totalnej Porażki (premiera prawdopodobnie w lipcu) *Totalna Porażka na Planie (planowana premiera) *Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie - Kto jako jedyny nie ukończył wyścigu na Antarktydzie i odpadł? *Totalnie Totalna Porażka (po skończeniu trzech poprzednich sezonów) Serie autorstwa Misteremen'a Pierwszy cykl: *Totalna Porażka: Las Wampirów Poz cyklem: *'Użytkownicy Totalnej Porażki' *Użytkownicy Totalnej Porażki 2 Serie autorstwa Xinterio *'Totalnie Porażkowy Dom - aktualna' *Totalnie Porażkowy Las - premiera po TPD *Totalnie Porażkowy Świat - premiera po TPL Serie autorstwa Johnny369 Aktualna: *Totalny Obóz! - Co się działo w Podsumowaniu II? Koniecznie zobacz! A już dziś odcinek trzynasty! Serie autorstwa Marks00 *Totalna Porażka: Nowa Trasa - 15 odcinek *Totalna Porażka w Wojsku - Planowana {C Inny cykl: *Filmy Totalnej Porażki - W przygotowaniu Serie autorstwa LadyDreamy *Totalna Porażka: Powrót Na Wyspę - Jest już siódmy odcinek! Komu drużyna zafundowała Totalnie Nowy Styl, a komu przypadła eliminacja? Serie autorstwa Esotheryi *Rok Płynnego Koszmaru - 10 odcinek już jest! Co się dzieje w kurorcie przegranych, gdy wszystkim odwala? Kogo wytypują, a kto wejdzie w skład finałowej czwórki? Przeczytaj, aby się dowiedzieć! *Zmierzch Bogów: Walka o Życie - Pierwszy odcinek zakończony. Co czeka grupę bogów w pogrążonej w mroku wojny krainie elfów? Serie autorstwa Rafix2804 W cyklu : *Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki -'' ''Wspomnienie z pierwszego zadania na Wawanakwa, która drużyna zdobyła najwięcej punktów ? *Kanion Totalnej Porażki - Zarezerwowana *Drużyny Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana Poza cyklem : *Top Model Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 6 już jest + ankieta !!! *Nowa Twarz Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana Serie autorstwa Geof74 * Totalna Porażka na Tropikalnej Wyspie - zakończona * Powrót Totalnej Porażki - zakończona Serie Rafała1234 * Totalna Porażka: Wielka Podróż - odcinek 16 już jest!!! 4 osoby wyeliminowane!!! Serie użytkownika Codyduncan *Reaktywacja Obozowiska Totalnej Porażki - Już wkrótce rusza *Obozowisko Totalnej Porażki - Przerwana Serie Szyszka1021 *Musical Szkoły Totalnej Porażki -Edycja postaci Serie autorstwa Gofera17 * Piłkarze Totalnej Porażki- zarezerwowana,oraz pisana po MTP. * Minecraft Totanej Porażki - Pierwszy odcinek już jest! Serie autorstwa AndyWorcka {C} * Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Zima Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Życie Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki już wkrótce. Odcinek ósmy już jest! Serie autorstwa Wojowni'ego * Radioaktywna Totalna Porażka - zakończona * Blokowisko Totalnej Porażki - trwająca * Wyspa Ostatecznej Porażki: Nowa gra - trwająca Serie autorstwa Marcus'a150 * * Totalna Porażka W Świecie - planowana *Totalna Porażka w Hotelu - seria oddana ,planowana 2013 Serie autorstwa Bridgette7272 *Podróż Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Państwa Totalnej Porażki - Planowana. *Zwierzęta Totalnej Porażki - Będzie jednak trzecim sezonem. *Podstawówka Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Herosi Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona. *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Powtórka z rozgrywki -'UWAGA! Sonda i Nowy odcinek! 9 04.02.2012 ' *Plan Totalnej Porażki: Czas na nasz plan - Planowana po WTP:PzR We współpracy z Vinette: *Camping Totalnej Porażki! - 7 Odcinek już dla was jest! 18.02.2011 *Niesamowity Wyścig Totalnej Porażki - 2 Odcinek! + Sonda. 24.04.2011 Fikcja mojego kuzyna i jego znajomej. *Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Sims. - "STRONA W BUDOWIE" Serie autorstwa Kubboza *Gra Totalnej Porażki - UWAGA! Fikcja NIE JEST porzucona, tylko powoli rozwijana. *KLand Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana, jeszcze nie ma strony, bo nie upatruję sensu w tworzeniu strony czegoś co nie istnieje. {C {C}I Turniej Kubboza Serie Aleks'a23456 *Sklep Totalnej Porażki - Seria Trwająca (Zapraszam do czytania 6 odcinka!) *Diseon Totalnej Porażki - Seria Planowana po Sklepie TP Serie autorstwa Pana424 Totalna Porażka-Trudne życie - Już jest trzeci odcinek !Kociecznie przeczytaj i dowiedz się kto odpadł jako drugi! Serie autorstwa Lockedo *Totalny Hotel *Totalny Serial *Szpiedzy Totalnej Porażki *Praca Totalnej Porażki - trwa. Nowe show. 2 nowe odcinki. Serie autorstwa TajnegoVahkiego *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek musicalowy w produkcji. Jak ktoś chce, propozycje na utwory wykorzystane w odcinku zgłaszać na numer GG: 13456961 *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości - Premiera po zrobieniu listy obozowiczów *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z Haroldem95 *Apokalipsa Totalnej Porażki - Odliczanie rozpoczęte! *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki - Przejęta razem z Haroldem95 Serie autorstwa Barexa *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona Serie autorstwa Mii1503 *Pierwsza Seria - Dżungla Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Druga Seria - Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Trzecia Seria - Film Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Mećka1 *Total Drama Magic - Odcinek 6 *Total Drama Survivor 2: Heroes vs Villains W planach We współpracy z Adi00055 *Total Drama Survivor - Początek po zakończeniu Total Drama Magic Serie autorstwa Kileka321 *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki - zakończona *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Komixxy Totalnej Porażki - Rozpoczęte *Zespoły Totalnej Porażki - Rozpoczęte *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z TajnymVahkim *Contra Totalnej Porażki - premiera w piątek! *Gothic Totalnej Porażki - premiera po zakończeniu Komixxów *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki - przejęte,jeszcze raz współpraca z TajnymVahkim Serie autorstwa Simka2009 *Nie Ma To Jak Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Totaldramapl *Sport Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Wszystko Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *TV Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Teleturniej Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Kartony Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki *Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu - Zakończona *Plan Totalnego Dramatu *Największa Totalna Porażka - Trwa *Muzyczna przygoda Totalnie Porażkowa Serie autorstwa Jachoo *Historia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Las Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - 14 ODCINEK! *Totalna Porażka: To jest już koniec We współpracy z Qw21qwer *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo - zakończone. *Total Drama: Tajemnica Bazyliszka - seria prawdopodobnie nie będzie kontynuowana. Serie autorstwa TheObozowicza *Zadania Totalnej Porażki (Zakończona) *Dwójka Totalnej Porażki NOWY ODC! 19 ! ;) *Przyjaciel Totalnej Porażki (Wkrótce) Serie autorstwa Veonicola *Stadion Totalnej Porażki - Jak będę mieć wene. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - najpewniej po zakończeniu STP (spodziewana premiera połowa Maja) Serie autorstwa MikTDI Na tą chwile próba wystartowania z współpraca: Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Astrid129 Jedyna aktualna i trwająca seria: Zamczysko Totalnej Porażki. :D Serie autorstwa Owen546 Cykl pierwszy *Kurort Totalnej Porażki - premiera 22.02.2011r. Poza cyklem *Przedwiośnie Totalnej Porażki - Zawieszona! Serie autorstwa Książe Półkrwi 2351 *Rozbitkowie Totalnej Porażki *Arena Totalnej Porażki *Żywioły Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Cody tv *Port Totalnej Porażki-26.06 -nowy odcinek *Grecja Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Robotka *Zamiana Ról Serie Autorstwa Yusuke 'Serie Niezwiązane z Cyklem' *Modelki Totalnej Porażki 'Cykl 1' *Polska Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Adi00055 Na czas nieokreślony zawieszam swoje serie do odwołania... Moje fikcje: *Milionerzy Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek! (23) Jutro dam 24 odcinek. *Formuła Totalnej Porażki - UWAGA,UWAGA! Już jest 1 odcinek FTP.Przeczytajcie i oczekujcie nowego sezonu. *Samochody Totalnej Porażki - Wkrótce 1 odcinek. *Piłkarz Totalnej Porażki - Ta fikcja jest dopracowywana *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki - Wiem że tą fikcje pisze Simek2009 ale on odszedł już dawno.więc ja tą fikcje przejmuje *Żuzel Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Poker Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Mundial Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Hotel Totalnej Porażki - W Planach Współprace: We wspólpracy z Marcin0837: *Formuła Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Meciek1: *Total Drama Survivor - Po zakończeniu Total Drama Magic Ponieważ łamie regulamin to musze dać mniej planowanych fikcji i są 4 . Jak narazie jest 8. A nie 4. Serie autorstwa Eddy'ego XD *Sporty Ekstremalne Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Ranczo Totalnej Porażki - zakonczona *Park Jurajski Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Rzym Totalnej Porażki - trwa Serie autorstwa -XxCourtneyxX- *Rodziny Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki ! *Radio Totalnej Porażki - planowana *Pary Totalnej Porażki - planowana Serie autorstwa Marcina0837 Pierwsza seria - Obóz Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Markatyler'a *Totalny Sport Serie autorstwa Kuby0000/Pro Og Loc Cykl: *Pierwsza seria - Moc Totalnej Porażki - Niedługo 4 odcinek. *Druga seria - Wyspa Mega Porażki - Jest już 2 odcinek! *Trzecia seria - Plan Mega Porażki - W połowie WMP. *Czwarta seria - Podróż Mega Porażki - Sczegóły podam po premierze TDWT. Serie autorstwa Kary99 Pierwszy Cykl: *'Różności Totalnej Porażki' - Trwa *Totalnie Dramatyczna Restauracja - po zakończeniu RTP Serie autorstwa PaKiTosa *Odrzut Totalnej Porażki - niedługo premiera! Serie autorstwa Athyphera *Fantasy Totalnej Porażki (Już jest FINAŁ! Wybierz zwycięzcę i zobacz zakończenie!) Serie autorstwa Kamilprzyba * Youtube Totalnej Porażki - zakończona Serie Demon CD *Taniec Totalnej Porażki Serie Mery98 Nie wiem czy będę pisać wszystkie zarezerwowane fikcje, ale na pewno napiszę ŚTP i PTP ;D Seria kountynuująca WTP, PTP & TPWT *Szkoła Przetrwania Totalnej Porażki: Przetrwać za Wszelką Cenę Fikcje PixiePamie *Rock'n'Roll Totalnej Porażki *Parodie Totalnej Porażki {C Obie fikcje są wstrzymane. Na czas nieokreslony, ale jak znajde trochę czasu to je dokończę. Fikcje Krechy9 *Obóz Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki Trwające serie innych użytkowników *Potwory Totalnej Porażki (Zawieszona!) *Totalna Porażka - Na Studiach